Cranes, Change and Winter Surprises
by doggieearlover
Summary: It is Kagome’s first winter in the Feudal Era since her return, and InuYasha is worried that she might not be happy. Written for the LJ Community inuyashaxkagome Advent Calendar Project, Day 10. Warning: Post-manga


Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Thank you once again to inufan625 for finding time to beta at such a busy time of the year.

**Cranes, Change, and Winter Surprises**

"They don't have this festival in your era?" InuYasha questioned softly. They were watching the villagers get ready for the long winter night ahead of them. He could tell that something had been bothering his wife, but did not know how to ask what it was. The hanyou thought that maybe the preparations for the upcoming festivities might have something to do with her melancholy mood.

Kagome sighed and slowly shook her head. "The spring and autumn equinox have a national holiday associated with them, but the summer and winter solstice go pretty much unnoticed. The beginning of the New Year on January First is a really big celebration that lasts for three or four days, and Christmas is right before that. It isn't an official holiday, but it's become more and more popular. Family members and friends exchange gifts with one another and eat special Christmas Cake." She fell silent and a distant look replaced the happier expression conveyed a moment earlier.

"You miss them, don't you?" the hanyou asked quietly, his ears drooping.

"It's just that Souta loved Christmas so much. But who wouldn't love a holiday where you get presents?" The miko looked up at him and smiled warmly. "And of course I miss them, but I chose to be here with you. I love you, InuYasha. This is where I was meant to be."

The hanyou sighed but nodded in acknowledgement. He remained silent for a few moments and then requested, "Would you tell me more about— the one with presents? Do you celebrate with a big feast like this one?"

Kagome's face brightened as she began to tell her husband about Christmas Day. She threw in the Western traditions that had become most popular before she began to recount stories from years past. They mostly involved the antics of her younger brother, though she included some of her favorite Christmases as well. InuYasha listened attentively and interrupted only a few times to get her to further explain something that he didn't totally understand. It seemed like before they knew it, the short day had passed and it was time for the village to begin their feast. The Winter Solstice was the longest night of the year, and the festivities would last until dawn the following morning when they would pray for Amaterasthe Sun Goddess to return from her seclusion in a cave.

It was about a week and a half after the mid-winter celebration. Kagome woke to the usual sounds of InuYasha shuffling around the hut, putting more wood on the fire to warm it up for her before she climbed out of bed. The smell of roasting meat made her hungry, and she reluctantly turned back her warm covers. She looked up to see InuYasha holding her yukata for her. Grateful, she slipped it on and tied it closed before giving him a soft kiss. She glanced at the spit over the fire. "Good morning, InuYasha. I see that you've been busy."

"That rabbit has been making himself fat on what's left of your garden. He's been eating your vegetables, so I decided it was time to eat him," the hanyou declared.

The expression on his face said that wasn't all he'd been up to. She noticed he was blocking her view of one corner of their hut. "What else have you been up to, my husband?"

"I… well…" unable to say what he wanted, he stepped aside.

In the corner of the hut was a small pine tree that had been decorated with Origami cranes. Beneath it was a fabric wrapped package.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

The hanyou's ears flattened against his skull. "You seemed to miss it so much, but I don't know if I really understood everything. I know you said you put up a tree and decorated it… I… I did my best."

The miko hurled herself against him and wrapped her arms around him. "InuYasha, I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You did all of this?"

"The runt and Rin helped me with the cranes. My claws are kind of hard on the paper," he admitted, "I didn't know what else to do since we don't have lights and stuff like you mentioned."

"The cranes are perfect, InuYasha. What could be a better gift than the symbol of wisdom, longevity, fidelity, and good fortune?" She reached up to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You don't want to open your present?" the hanyou asked.

"For me?" she questioned eagerly, eyeing the package under the tree.

Nodding, he retrieved the gift and handed it to her.

Carefully unwrapping it, she sucked in her breath when the contents were revealed. "InuYasha," she said breathily, "it's beautiful! Where…" Her voice trailed away as she ran her hands over the patterns embroidered into the garment.

InuYasha blushed and looked at the floor. "Sesshomaru helped me get it. He's always dropping by with a new one for Rin, so I asked him if he could find one for you. You can't wear your miko robes all of the time. You need something for special occasions. I… well… it seemed like a good idea…"

Kagome hugged the kimono against her chest with one hand as she reached up to wipe her eyes with the other.

"What's wrong? Did I do something—"

He was interrupted by Kagome shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, InuYasha. I don't have anything for you. When I told you about Christmas, I wasn't expecting you to do anything about it. You've been so wonderful, and I… I'm sorry."

The hanyou moved to Kagome and folded her into his arms. "Kagome, every day you're with me it's a gift I thought I would never have. I'd lived my entire life believing no one could accept me as I am since Mother died, and then you came along. You freed me from the tree, you taught me to trust, and you taught me to love. Every day I'm amazed that I have someone as wonderful as you as my wife. So don't say you've given me nothing, when you've given me _everything_. You gave up so much to be here with me, and I thank the kami every day that you returned and stayed with me. You couldn't possibly give me more than you already have."

The miko hugged him tightly and whispered, "Well, I think I can."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, picking up on the suggestive tone of her voice.

"I was waiting until I was certain, but I think I can tell you now," she said softly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The hanyou was starting to feel panic creep into his gut.

Kagome reached up to cup his cheek. "Nothing's wrong, my husband. Don't get upset."

She reached down to take his hand between hers and then pressed it against her belly.

InuYasha's eyes opened wide in wonder. "You mean…"

"You're going to be a father. Merry Christmas, InuYasha. I love you."

He wrapped his arms back around her and drew her close against him. His tears spilled into her hair as he choked out, "I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Kagome."


End file.
